falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Zitadelle
Holomarken für die Bruderschaft Tod von oben Mehr... |cell =CitadelBaileyNE CitadelBaileyNW CitadelBaileySE CitadelBaileySW CitadelARing CitadelBRing CitadelLab DLC03CitadelPit DLC03zCitadelPit |refid = }} Die Zitadelle ist der Hauptsitz der Stählernen Bruderschaft an der Ostküste und entstand in den Überresten des Pentagon-Gebäudes. In der Zitadelle werden Neulinge aus dem Ödland ausgebildet und ausgerüstet. Sie dient außerdem als Operationszentrale der Bruderschaft. Hier besprechen die Anführer der Bruderschaft die momentane Lage und Truppenbewegungen. Zu diesen Anführern gehören die Elite-Kampfgruppe Lyons Pride, der Älteste Lyons, sowie die Vertreter der Orden der Bruderschaft. Der Eingang wird von drei Rittern der Bruderschaft, einem Paladin der Bruderschaft und einem Wachbot bewacht. In der Nähe gibt es außerdem mehrere patrouillierende, stark bewaffnete Paladine, sowie zwei Laser-Geschütze. Außerdem wird der Eingang von einer massiven Stahlwand geschützt, die sich nur durch einen Kran im Inneren der Zitadelle bewegen lässt. Die Zitadelle wird regelmäßig von einigen Supermutanten angegriffen. Geschichte Das herrschende Konzil der Stählernen Bruderschaft, stationiert in den Lost Hills Bunkern in Süd-Kalifornien, entschied, ein Kontingent von Soldaten zur Ostküste zu schicken, um bewährte Technologien aus Washington, D.C. zu bergen und sich einen Überblick über die Aktivität der Supermutanten in diesem Gebiet zu machen. Das Pentagon war, wie befürchtet, fast völlig zerstört. Lediglich die Sub-Level waren intakt. Dort aber fand sich genügend Vorkriegstechnologie und vor allem Waffen, um sich weiterhin gegen Feinde durchzusetzen. Der wichtigste Grund, weshalb die Bruderschaft an diesen Ort ihr Hauptquartier errichtete war, dass dort der Kampfroboter Liberty Prime gefunden wurde. Abweichend von der eigentlichen Mission der Stählernen Bruderschaft beschloss der Älteste Lyons, im Ödland der Hauptstadt zu verbleiben, um die Bewohner des Ödlands vor den Supermutanten zu schützen. Zu den ersten Operationen zählte auch die Sicherung des Gebiets um Washington, D.C. Ein kleiner Trupp, angeführt von Lyons, stürmte Pitt und säuberte die gesamte Stadt von den Raidern und Sklavenhändlern. Sie retteten einige Kinder, die nicht von Mutationen befallen waren und brachten sie in die Zitadelle. Eines dieser Kinder war Paladin Kodiak, der in der Zitadelle ausgebildet wurde und der "Lyons Pride" beitrat. Eine andere Operation war es, Projekt Purity vor Supermutanten zu schützen. Nach anfänglichen Erfolgen kam das Projekt allerdings immer mehr zum Stillstand. Da die Angriffe der Supermutanten immer stärker wurden und Erfolge ausblieben, schwand die Unterstützung für Projekt Purity innerhalb der Bruderschaft. Als schließlich James das Projekt verließ, ging auch die Bruderschaft. Aussehen Außen Die Zitadelle ist eine große Festung mit Mauern aus Stahl und Steinen. Sie besteht aus der ursprünglichen Form des Pentagons und besitzt nur einen Eingang, in Form eines riesigen Stahltores, welches normalerweise von mehreren Paladinen und einem Sicherheitsroboter bewacht wird. Ein schmaler Korridor führt vom Haupttor zu einer Tür, welche Zugang zum Inneren des Pentagons gewährt. Den Innenbereich kann man erst betreten, wenn man die Mission Das Wasser des Lebens, einen Teil der Hauptquest abgeschlossen hat. Spricht man vor beenden dieses Teils Paladin Bael, den Bewacher des Tores an, so wird einen dieser recht unfreundlich den Zugang verweigern. Außenhof right|220px Der ziemlich große Außenhof dient als Training und Sparring-Bereich. Unter dem Kommando von Paladin Gunny lernen neue Rekruten von unbewaffneten Kampf zum Gebrauch von Schusswaffen bis zum Einsatz von Sprengstoffen alle überlebenswichtigen Kampftaktiken kennen. Zu diesem Zweck enthält das Bailey Schießstände und andere Einrichtungen zur Bekämpfung der Praxis. Eine große Luke in der Mitte des Hofes ist der Eingang zum Labor, kann aber nicht als Eingang vom Spieler verwendet werden. Die Labor-und A-Ring, Teile der Gebäude, die den Hof umgeben, können durch Türen gegenüber und neben dem Haupteingang benutzt werden. Es gibt mehrere Betten hier für den Spieler, sowie die Eingeweihten. Zitadelle - A Ring right|220px Der A-Ring ist ein kleiner Bereich innerhalb der Zitadelle, den man direkt vom Außenhof aus betreten kann. Der Eingang befindet sich, nachdem man die Zitadelle betreten hat, auf der rechten Seite. Der A-Ring enthält das Lager der Lyons Pride, die Große Halle, die Bibliothek und Eingänge zum B-Ring und zu den Labors. Die Große Halle dient dabei als Besprechungsraum für die höheren Ränge der Bruderschaft und die Lyons Pride. Allerdings sitzen sie nur untätig rum, wenn man sie beobachtet. In der Bibliothek findet man das Vault-Tec-Terminal das man im Zug von Die Spur wird aufgenommen untersuchen muss. Ein anderes Terminal gewährt einige Hintergrundinformationen zur Familie Maxson und die Geschichte der Bruderschaft. Ein weiteres Terminal enthält Informationen über ein kurz vor dem Krieg abgestürztes UFO und den Plan Supermutanten nach China zu schicken. Es ist offensichtlich, dass nach dem Fall der Bomben die Supermutanten entkamen und sich im postapokalyptischen Amerika ausbreiteten. Zitadelle - B Ring Der B-Ring ist ein Bereich innerhalb der Zitadelle, den man über zwei Türen im hinteren Bereich des A-Rings betreten kann. Er enthält im Wesentlichen die Quartieren der Mitglieder der Bruderschaft, sowie eine medizinische Station und die Privatquartiere von Owyn Lyons und Arthur Maxson. Owyn Lyons einzigartige Laserpistole befindet sich im Tresor in seinem Quartier. In Maxsons Quartier befindet sich ein Terminal, das man hacken kann und das einem die Position eines Pistolen und Patronen-Magazins unter einem Bett im Lager der Lyons Pride verrät. Die medizinische Station ist das Zuhause von Sawbones, einem Mister Gutsy, der als Arzt der Zitadelle arbeitet und den Ritter Artemis gruselig findet. Zitadelle - Labor right|220px Das Labor ist der dritte Bereich der Zitadelle, verbunden sowohl mit dem Außenhof als auch mit dem A-Ring. Es erstreckt sich über zwei Ebenen und besteht aus dem Arbeitsbereich, dem Waffenlager und den Schlafquartieren der Schreiber. Mehrere Terminals mit technischen Hintergrundinformationen zu Waffen und Rüstungen sind überall verteilt. Das Labor ist naturgemäß der Arbeitsplatz der meisten Gelehrten (außer denen vom Orden der Feder). Während sie sich mit Forschungsaufgaben in verschiedenen Bereichen wie Waffenkunde und Verteidigungstechnologie beschäftigen, gilt ihr Hauptaugenmerk der Arbeit an Liberty Prime, einem gigantischen Vorkriegs-Roboter und dem Hauptgrund für den Bau der Zitadelle. Der Gelehrte Rothchild, der in die meisten Hauptquests involviert ist, ist normalerweise in dem Bereich direkt vor dem Roboter auf der unteren Ebene zu finden. In der Nachbarschaft der Werkstatt gibt es auch noch ein Terminal mit Informationen über den Fortschritt der Arbeit an Liberty Prime, der es einem erlaubt einen Soundcheck zu machen. An der Wand in der unteren Ebene gibt es eine digitale Karte, auf der man die Standorte der Vaults im Ödland finden kann, falls man sie nicht sowieso bereits entdeckt hat. Nachdem der Gelehrte Rothchild sie benutzt hat um einem den Standort von Vault 87 zu zeigen, werden die Standorte automatisch dem Pip-Boy hinzugefügt. Das Arsenal befindet sich in einem eigenen Raum in der unteren Ebene und wird von Ritter Captain Durga geleitet. Sie handelt nur mit einem, wenn man die Erlaubnis des Ältesten Lyons hat. In dem Korridor in dem man das Labor betritt befindet sich im Osten ein Raum, in dem sich Sternpaladin Cross aufhält. Zitadelle - Arsenal right|220px Wenn man sich in Wer wagt, gewinnt dazu entschließt die Zitadelle zu zerstören, findet man innerhalb des Kraters einen Eingang zum Arsenal und einen auf der anderen Seite des Pfades, der um den Krater herumführt. Dieser Bereich sollte nicht mit dem Arsenal im Laborbereich verwechselt werden. In diesem Arsenal befindet sich ein Terminal mit einigen Lageberichten und ein Wand-Tresor, der über das Terminal geöffnet werden kann. Darin befindet sich Callahans Magnum. Einwohner * Ältester Owyn Lyons * Ritter Artemis * Ritter Captain Colvin * Ritter Captain Durga * Ritter Captain Dusk * Ritter Captain Gallows * Paladin Bael * Paladin Glade * Paladin Gunny * Paladin Kodiak * Paladin Tristan ¹ * Paladin Vargas * Sawbones * Schreiber Bowditch * Schreiber Jameson * Schreiber Peabody * Gelehrter Rothchild * Schreiber Vallincourt * Sentinel Sarah Lyons * Squire Arthur Maxson * Sternpaladin Cross :¹ Nach der Quest Tod von oben Nennenswerte Beute * Ein Fertigkeitsbuch Deckung! in einer Kiste in der Toilette im Laborbereich. * Ein Fertigkeitsbuch Pistolen und Patronen unter dem am weitesten rechts gelegenen Bett im Lager der Lyons Pride im A-Ring. Gleich außerhalb dieses Raums liegt eine Holomarke der Bruderschaft auf einem kleinen Tisch. * Schmugglers Ende, die einzigartige Laserpistole des Ältesten Lyons befindet sich in seinem Tresor im B-Ring (Dietrich 100). Gelegentlich wird sie von NPCs aus dem Tresor genommen, in dem Fall muss man sie sich durch Taschendiebstahl holen. * 2 Tesla-Kanonen im Laborbereich. * 2 Tesla-Kanonen Arsenal. * Callahans Magnum in einem Tresor im Arsenal. * 3 Mini-Atombomben im Arsenal. * 72 Alien-Energiezellen im Arsenal. * 3 Nuka-Granaten im Arsenal. Verbundene Quests * Holomarken für die Bruderschaft * Tod von oben * Die Suche nach dem Garten Eden * Gallows Humor * Die Spur wird aufgenommen * Schreckfaktor * Ein erforderlicher Zusammenbau * Bring ihn zurück! * Der amerikanische Traum * Das Wasser des Lebens * Wer wagt, gewinnt * Der schlechteste Arzt aller Zeiten }} Hinweise * Mit dem Add-On Broken Steel spawnt ein Supermutantenüberlord in Begleitung einiger anderer Supermutanten an der Südseite der Zitadelle. Zwei Paladine der Bruderschaft erscheinen zusammen mit den Supermutanten in der Scharfschützenstellung. Wenn einer der Paladine getötet wird, kann es passieren, dass er von der Plattform herunterfällt und man seine Powerrüstung bergen kann. * Der Wachbot außerhalb des Eingangstors spawnt immer wieder wenn er zerstört wird. * Erstaunlicherweise sind viele Gegenstände, Kisten, Türen und Terminals in der Zitadelle 'grün' markiert. Man kann also ohne Konsequenzen alles einsammeln, Türen knacken und Terminals hacken. Dietrich 100 ist allerdings nötig um die Tür zum Arsenal zu öffnen. Man kann auch alle Gegenstände in den Regalen in der Nähe von Durga an sich nehmen. * Nachdem man die Erlaubnis des Ältesten Lyons erhalten hat, kann man das Powerrüstung-Training erhalten indem man mit Paladin Gunny spricht. * Es gibt einen Geografie-Fehler: Wenn man das Labor direkt von der hinteren Seite des Hofes aus betritt (ohne über den A-Ring zu gehen), führt die benutzte Tür direkt hinunter auf die untere Ebene des Labors. Allerdings beobachtet man in der letzten Mission, dass Liberty Prime durch die Mitte des Innenhofs hinaufgebracht wird, was nahelegt, dass das Labor sich direkt unter dem Hof befindet. Es ist auch festzustellen, dass die Tür von der Hofseite aus zwei Türflügel hat, von der Laborseite nur einen, ein offensichtlicher Designfehler, der allerdings erklärt werden könnte, wenn sich zwischen den Türen noch eine Treppe befindet, die der Spieler benutzt (sozusagen ohne es zu bemerken). * Die Bruderschaft verhält sich Fawkes gegenüber nicht feindlich, trotz ihrer Mission Supermutanten zu bekämpfen. Natürlich bekämpfen sie ihn, wenn er feindlich wird und auch wenn der Spieler auf ihn schießt. * Im Boxring im Innenhof, wo die beiden Rekruten miteinander kämpfen kann man sich zwischen sie stellen und die Schläge einstecken ohne Trefferpunkte zu verlieren, da die Schläge mit Schaden 0 geskriptet sind. * Mit Broken Steel hat die Zitadelle die höchste Dichte an benötigten Charakteren . * Rekruten im Innenhof machen scheinbar zufällig immer wieder Liegestütze. * Wenn man im Innenhof feindliche Reaktionen provoziert, kann man seine Waffe wegstecken und die Mitglieder der Bruderschaft hören auf anzugreifen und gehen wieder ihren Pflichten nach, als wäre nichts gewesen. ** Hinweis: Es dauert mindestens 10 Sekunden, bevor alle NPCs wieder freundlich sind. * Taschendiebstahl ist hier sehr lukrativ. Einer der boxenden Rekruten, und auch der mit dem Lasergewehr, haben Splittergranaten im Inventar. Wenn man diese durch Taschendiebstahl entwendet, erscheinen immer neue Exemplare, was es einem erlaubt eine unendliche Menge zu erhalten. Wenn man dem Rekruten mit dem Lasergewehr die Mikrofusionszellen klaut, beginnt er stattdessen Granaten zu werfen. Man kann dann das Lasergewehr nehmen, hat aber keinen Zugriff mehr auf die Granaten. * Wenn man die Zitadelle von außen betrachtet, sieht man einen bemerkenswert großen Kran. Von innen betrachtet ist im Innenhof aber kein Kran, mit Ausnahme der Mission Bring ihn zurück!. * Wenn man von der Mitte des Innenhofs aus die ost-südöstlichen Treppen benutzt, kommt man zu kommt man zu einer Tür auf einem Absatz. Diese hat keinerlei Zweck: man kann sie nicht benutzen und sie führ nirgendwo hin. * Die Zitadelle hat ein reales Vorbild: Das Pentagon in Washington, D.C. * Der Rekrut mit dem Lasergewehr hört auf zu schießen, wenn man sich vor ihn stellt, ebenso alle anderen Rekruten. * Die Zitadelle wird von Vater Elijah im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money erwähnt, was einen Hinweis darauf gibt, dass die Zitadelle nach den Ereignissen von Fallout 3 weiter existiert und dass ihre Worte in der ursprünglichen Stählernen Bruderschaft im Westen gehört werden * Paladin Danse erwähnt in Fallout 4, dass die Zitadelle weiterhin von der Bruderschaft genutzt wird. Vorkommen Die Zitadelle erscheint in Fallout 3 und wird im Fallout: New Vegas Add-On Dead Money sowie in Fallout 4 erwähnt. Bugs * Es gibt mindestens zwei Rekruten, die den Schießstand benutzen, von denen einer ein Lasergewehr benutzt. Niemand wird feindlich, wenn man ihm das Gewehr aus der Hand schießt und er beginnt dann stattdessen Splittergranaten nach dem Ziel zu werfen. Viele seiner Würfe verfehlen entweder das Ziel oder prallen in verschiedene Richtungen ab, wodurch zahlreiche Opfer unter den in der Nähe stehenden Mitgliedern der Bruderschaft verursacht werden. Wenn man das Gewehr im V.A.T.S.-Modus aus der Hand schießt und es dabei zu oft aufs Korn nimmt, kann es passieren, dass der Rekrut eine Granate hervorzieht, sobald er das Gewehr nicht mehr hält. Wenn das passiert, kann man versehentlich die Granate treffen und den Rekruten umbringen. * Der Radio im Außenhof spielt weiterhin GNR als ob Three Dog noch leben würde, auch wenn man ihn getötet hat. * Wenn man dem Rekruten mit der 10mm-Pistole die Munition klaut wird er nur noch nachladen und möglicherweise nur noch nach unten schauen und sich nicht bewegen oder schießen. * Es ist möglich bereits auf Stufe 2 Zugang zur Zitadelle zu bekommen, indem man sie über ein nahegelegenes Loch südlich der Zitadelle betritt. Man kann dann mit dem Ältesten Lyons reden und das Powerrüstungstraining erhalten. * Es ist möglich, dass Angela Staley außerhalb der Zitadelle auftaucht wenn man durch Schnellreise hinkommt. Sie beginnt dann sofort zurück nach Rivet City zu laufen, man kann aber mit ihr sprechen. Wenn man mit ihr spricht, stehen alle Dialogoptionen offen, als ob sie in Rivet City wäre. Hinter den Kulissen * "Die Zitadelle " war der ursprüngliche Name der Kathedrale in Fallout in frühen Designunterlagen. * Der Name "Zitadelle" könnte eine Anspielung auf die Raumstation in dem 1988 erschienenen Spiel "Wasteland", das als Vorläufer des ersten Fallout gilt. Galerie Citadel panorama.jpg Paladin at the Citadel.jpg‎|Ein Paladin patroulliert außerhalb der Zitadelle A-Ring Great Hall.jpg|Die Große Halle im A Ring B-Ring quarters.jpg|Quartiere im B Ring B-Ring Elder Lyons' room.jpg|Das Zimmer des Ältesten Lyons im B Ring Prime.jpg|Liberty Prime im Labor Citadel destroyed.jpg| Durch Orbitalschlag zerstörte Zitadelle Citadel_Armory_destroyed.jpg| Die zerstörte Waffenkammer mit vielen Waffen und Munition Concept09B.jpg|Citadel Konzeptzeichnung The CitadelCA5.jpg|Konzept Art by Adam Adamowicz Citadel CA1.jpg The CitadelCA4.jpg The CitadelCA1.jpg The CitadelCA2.jpg en:Citadel es:La Ciudadela fr:Citadelle hu:A Citadella it:Cittadella pl:Cytadela pt:Citadel ru:Цитадель uk:Цитадель zh:大本營 Kategorie:Zitadelle Kategorie:Ödland der Hauptstadt Stählerne Bruderschaft